Torn
by Lucky Kat Kat Kate
Summary: May, Leaf, Dawn and Misty get their hearts broken from their true love. They started a band and their band is a huge success but they can't get those boys out of their minds. What happend if they came back with others girls? Inspired by LeafxGreenx3.
1. Prologue

**Hey! I'm back with Torn, my newest story. Inspired by Leafxgreenx3! Thanks LeafxGreenx! This might be confusing so I'm going to say sorry now. Sorry! I hope this will be like Forever Endings. I really thought alot of that story. Hope you like this story! Thanks!**

**I don't own Pokèmon or anything here but the imagination!**

**Prologue**

"Who is she?" she asked while pointed her finger at a blond girl.

"Um. Uh. She's my cousin." he stuttered. "No! I'm your girlfriend! Remember, Gary!" the blond stated. The brunette ran away crying. "I knew this will happen." she whispered.

The blond just smirked and hugged Gary from behind. Gary shoved her off and ran after the brunette, the brunette that had her heart broken right away. "Leaf! Leaf! Wait up! I'm sorry!" he yelled

She just kept on running until she found a place she could cry all she wanted, without him seeing her.

Next

"I can't be with you anymore." he said, softly. She sat there. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" she asked like she didn't hear him. He sighed.

"I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry." he repeated. She stood up from her chair and demanded, "Well. Look me in the eye and say it right now!" The whole restaurant was looking at them.(Sooooooo the wrong place to break up) Emerald met Sapphire.

"I can't be with you anymore" he repeated once again. She wiped her tears that were already on her took her purse and walked far far away from him. Forever.

Next

A bluenette was humming a tune while brushing her hair. _I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby. _She was interupted by a text message from her phone. She took it from her bed and read it. She dropped the phone right away when she was done reading it.

It says-

_From: Paul_

_I don't love you. Forget everything we ever did. Bye._

She dropped down crying and sobbing on the floor. _What did I ever do, to him? she thought._

_Next_

"I don't love you anymore. I found someone else." he said. The orange haired girl shook her head and asked, "You're kidding, right?" He also shook his head.

"No." he answered. She tried to hold back her tears a little longer. He could see she was gonna break out with tears soon.

"Maybe, I'll just leave right now." he said, sighing. He left and she just sat there crying quietly. _He broke his promise and I won't forgive him. _she whispered.

**I know it sucks! But, it's just the prologue. Don't worry it will be good later on. Reviews! Kate**


	2. Five years later

**Me: What's up!**

**Dawn: Hey!**

**Drew: You know this story will go down hill, right?**

**May: Hey! *smacks him on the face* It's not that bad.**

**Paul: *rolls his eyes***

**Ash: Nom! Nom! Food here is great! Nom!**

**Misty, Gary, Leaf: *sweatdrop***

**Me: Don't mind them! They're just preparing! SOMEBODY DO DISCLAIMER NOW!**

**Dawn: Kat Kat Kate doesn't own pokèmon. Also, Torn is inspired by LeafxGreenx3's story "Repairing the Past"**

**Me: Oh yea! I changed my name!**

**Misty: Let it begin!**

Chapter 2: Five years later.

"Come on, girls! The concert is starting in like an hour and there's traffic." Max called out, waiting them to hurry up soon. Max is their manager, even though he's younger and known as May's little brother.

The girls ran down the stairs and said, "We're ready now." The orange-haired girl on the left was Misty. She is the drummer, she can also play keyboard. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a turquiose tank-top under a sky blue v-neck shirt. With, a brown short cardigan and black jordans. The brunette with the sapphire eyes beside her was May. She was the base player, she also plays guitar and a bit drums. She wore a purple shirt and jean shorts with some black converse.

The bluenette beside May was Dawn. She is the guitarist of the group, she also plays some keyboard and drums. She wore a pink and white ruffled skirt and a pink one shoulder top. She wore some light pink flats and she was jumping up and down. "Calm down, Dawn." said a brunette with emerald eyes beside her. Her name is Leaf. She is the keyboard player of the group, she plays some base guitar and some regular guitar.

"Let's go now. We don't want to be late for your concert at the mall today." Max ordered. The girls followed him and sat down in the car. Max's older friend Mark was asked to drive for them since the regular driver was sick for today. He started to drive and asked, "Where do I drive again?" Max sweatdropped. He rolled his eyes and said, "To Sakimo Mall." Mark nodded his head and suddenly drove fast. The girl's eyes were wide-opened while Max yelled. "Mark! Drive slo-slowly!"

Mark drove normal now. Dawn sighed in relief. The traffic jam was fast, so they arrived early. The girls went into the mall and started to look where the concert was. "I think it's this way." May said, pointed to the left. "No." Leaf protested "I think it's this way." Leaf pointed to the right. Max slapped his forehead.

"The concert was this way." Max explained while going to the left. May stuck out her tongue out at Leaf while Leaf glared. They followed Max and they saw the stage. It wasn't as big as they thought but it was fine.

They all entered backstage and went into their changerooms, except Max. Their dress advisor is Zoey, Dawn's friend. She tells them if they're outfits are fine or not. "Hey, Zoey. Flats or Heels?" Dawn asked. Zoey thought for a while, "I'm guessing you wear heels because you're not gonna sing a lot." Dawn chirped, "Ok." and turned to find a pair of heels. "Wait." Dawn stop her tracks and faced Zoey. "The light red ones goes well with your outfit." Dawn nodded and continued to find them.

May ran up to Zoey and asked, "What earring do I wear?" Zoey giggled and answered, " Wear the silver hoops. The huge ones, not the small ones." May ran to her dressing room and got them on. The girls were done with their acesories, they walked backstage to get their instruments and practice for a while.

A few minutes later

"Come on. You're on in two minutes." Max informed.

The girls nodded and went to the stage. The curtains were closed but they knew there were a lot of people and fans since the cheeres were load. "You guys are on in a few seconds." Max reminded them.

The curtains opened to reveal lots of crowds and cheers. The girls smiled. Dawn stepped up the stage and grabbed the mircophone. "Hey! What's up?" she asked in the mircophone. The crowds cheered. "I'm guessing you guys are all good. So, give it up for May's new song!" she put the mircophone on the stand while May walked to the stand. "Hey! I've been working on this for a while. I hope you like it." **(Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift. I don't own this)**

_(May) Drew looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<br>What I want and I need  
>And everything that we should be<em>

I'll bet she's beautiful  
>That girl he talks about<br>And she's got everything  
>That I have to live without<p>

Drew talks to me  
>I laugh 'cause it's just so funny<br>I can't even see  
>Anyone when he's with me<p>

He says he's so in love  
>He's finally got it right<br>I wonder if he knows  
>He's all I think about at night<p>

(All) He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<p>

(May) Drew walks by me  
>Can he tell that I can't breathe?<br>And there he goes, so perfectly  
>The kind of flawless I wish I could be<p>

She better hold him tight  
>Give him all her love<br>Look in those beautiful eyes  
>And know she's lucky 'cause<p>

(All) He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<p>

(May) So I drive home alone  
>As I turn out the light<br>I'll put his picture down  
>And maybe get some sleep tonight<p>

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<p>

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
>And he's all that I need to fall into<br>Drew looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<p>

The fans were screaming their lungs out. The girls smiled at eachother. May looked at the crowds, she noticed someone. A male with green hair. She squinted her eyes, but it was gone. _I must have imagine it._ she thought to herself. The crowds' screams were getting lower. "How did you guys like my song?" she yelled in the mircophone. The crowds' screams grew louder again. **I guess that's yes. Right, readers? Lol XD**

"For our next preformance, here is Leaf with her song." May announced. May went back to her spot with her base guitar. Misty stood up from her drummer seat and went to the keyboard. Leaf went to the front of the stage and waved to the crowds. The crowds were up on their feet and screaming for Leaf. The crowds were a earful but the girls were trained to mind that. Leaf took the mircophone and said, "What's up! I'm guessing you like our concert. Give it up for our song Rolling in the Deep!" She put the stand out of her way and started singing.

(Leaf) There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark<br>Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship <em>[shit]<em> bare  
>See how I'll leave with every piece of you<br>Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch<br>And it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>(All) We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<p>

Baby, I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one on you<br>And I'm gonna make your head burn  
>Think of me in the depths of your despair<br>Make a home down there  
>As mine sure won't be shared<p>

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>The scars of your love remind me of us<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>I can't help feeling<br>(All) We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>Could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>But you played it with a beating<p>

Throw your soul through every open door  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for<br>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
>You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow<p>

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>(All) We could have had it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>We could have had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>It all, it all, it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

(All) We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<p>

(All) We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<p>

But you played it  
>You played it<br>You played it  
>You played it to the beat.<p>

The crowds were cheering and yelling, "Whoo hoo! Yea!" Now it's time for Dawn's turn which is the last preformance since this is one of their many short concerts. Dawn walked up to the mircophone and smiled. "That's Leaf with her song Rolling in the Deep! Now give it up for me! Dawn!" The girls sweatdropped while Dawn just smiled and waved to the crowds. The girls started playing their instruments.

(Dawn)

You change your mind  
>Like a girl changes clothes<br>Yeah you, PMS  
>Like a bi***<br>I would know

And you over think  
>Always speak<br>Cryptically

I should know  
>That you're no good for me<p>

_[CHORUS]_  
>Cause you're hot then you're cold<br>You're yes then you're no  
>You're in then you're out<br>You're up then you're down  
>You're wrong when it's right<br>It's black and it's white  
>We fight, we break up<br>We kiss, we make up  
>(you) You don't really want to stay, no<br>(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
>You're hot then you're cold<br>You're yes then you're no  
>You're in then you're out<br>You're up then you're down

We used to be  
>Just like twins<br>So in sync  
>The same energy<br>Now's a dead battery  
>Used to laugh bout nothing<br>Now you're plain boring

I should know that  
>You're not gonna change<p>

Someone call the doctor  
>Got a case of a love bi-polar<br>Stuck on a roller coaster  
>Can't get off this ride<p>

You change your mind  
>Like a girl changes clothes<p>

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<br>You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We kiss, we make up<br>You're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<br>You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We kiss, we make up<br>(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
>(but you) But you don't really want to go-o<br>You're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down, down...<p>

Dawn ended and bowed and giving floating kisses to everyone. Again, the girls sweatdropped. Misty went to the mic and informed, "Sorry, fans! But the concert is over. But, don't worry, there's another concert here agan in a week!" The crowds cheered, louder than before. "See you guys later!" The girls left with their instruments to go backstage.

At the dressing room...

"Hey, do you want to go shopping like any other concert we do?" Dawn asked while putting on a pink dangling earring. May faced her and nodded. Leaf and Misty popped her heads out their dressing rooms and said, "Yea!" Dawn went back in her dressing room to find some wedges for shoes. May stepped out her dressing room and she was wearing some black skinny jeans, a one shoulder red top with some red converse. She was wear her usual red bandana and she's also wearing some small red hoops. "I'm out the door to shop. K, guys?" They all answered, "Ok." Leaf sighed.

She got out of her dressing room and sat on one of the couches. She was wearing a dark green halter dress that ended up to her knees. Her hair was up in a high pony tail. She was wearing some light green sandles and her lucky leaf pendant necklace. She wears it for luck. Like, the concert. Dawn steped out got her black purse. She was wearing a pink sundress with some pink wedges. She has her hair in high pigtails **(her hairstyle when she partners with buneary in contests) **"I'm gonna be going, ok Leaf?"

Leaf just sat there playing with her iPhone 4. Dawn just shrugged and when out the door. After she got out the door, Misty came out and asked Leaf, "Don't you wanna buy things from the mall?" Leaf paused her game Angry Birds and looked up on her. "Oh. I was waiting for you, Misty." Misty was wearing her light blue shorts with a orange shirt. She had her hair in a side pony tail like always and she's also wearing some light blue sandles. Misty and Leaf went out the door to do some shopping.

Dawn's POV

Well, I've shopped in like 15 different stores already. I've been carring lots of bags in my hands and now my hands hurts like heck. Now for one of my favourites, Claire's! I have lots of things from this store. I love it! I looked around and found nothing I don't have yet. That's where it hit me. I saw the cutest bag in the store. It was a pink studded bow handbag. Just when I was about to grab it, a hand touched it. "Um. Excuse me! I saw this purse first!" I exclaimed. The blond girl shook her head and she said gracefully, "No, you didn't. I touched it first." She smirked evilly. I growled at her. Just then, a growl came back at me.

A purple haired boy was beside her giving me a scowl. It was Paul but I didn't care. I didn't back off and started having a tug-a-war with the pink purse. "Well, you _must _give it to me since I'm _Dawn Berlitz, _guitarist of the _very famous _girl band, Vibes!" Everyone in the store heard me. All the fan girls in the store got in front of me to protect me for some reason. One of the fan girls said "Hey! Give her the handbag right now!" The second girl gave the blond girl a glare.

Now, completely everyone in the store came to see what's happening. The manager of the store came and asked strictly, "Stop it now! What is happening?" One of the fangirls answered and pointed at the pink handbag, "The famous Dawn Berlitz wants to purchase that handbag, ma'am." The manager's eyes opened widened and stuttered, "You-you meant _the _Dawn Berlitz." The girls nodded.

The manager screamed for joy and ran up to me. "I'll give you that pink studded bow handbag if you'll sign an autograph for my daugther. You don't have to pay anything just signed this, please?" She took a picture of me and the others from her pocket and unfolded it. She took out a black marker and I signed it neatly that says, 'Thanks! Dawn Berlitz'

The manager smiled and walked up to the blond girl I was fighting. She snatched the bag and gave it to me. I smiled and politely said 'Thank you!' to everyone who defended me. I stook out my tongue at Paul and the blond girl and smirked on my way out. My fan girls doesn't seem to mind that I did those things. I walked to the ice cream palor to have some ice cream, of course.

May's POV

I only bought a little. I don't like to waste money on useless things.I was wondering around the mall.

I decided to shop at one of my favourite shops, Ardene. I love that store. It's awesome. I looked around the earrings section. I found two pair of earrings. One of them was a colourful crystal. The other was a blue feathers and beads. I like them. I walked over to the cashier and paided my earring. "It costs $9.55." the cashier said. I gave her a ten dollar bill and replied, "Keep the change."

I walked around for a while and bumbed into something, or say someone. I grabbed my shopping bags and stood up. "I'm so sorry." I pleaded. I looked at the person I bumbed into and it was him. Drew._ Shit! What the heck is he doing here? _I cursed myself

"Hey!" yelled the girl beside him. "Watch we're you going!" I reached out my hand to help them up but she slapped it away. _Oh no you didn't! _I thought for myself _I tried to help them but she just denied it! _I just looked away and walked away from them. I took out my Blackberry and texted Misty and Leaf and asked, 'Where r u?'

A few seconds later, Misty texted back. 'We r in the food court lol!' May rushed her way to the food court. I was there in a full five seconds. I looked for Misty and Leaf's table. I found their table near the KFC restarunt. I walked there and sat by them. Leaf is eating some fries and Misty is eating a chicken burger. "What's up?" Leaf asked. "I just saw something weird today. I saw Dr-"

Misty interupted me, "Let me guess, you saw Drew with some other girl." I looked away to pout. I faced them and asked, "How did you know?" Leaf looked at me and weakly smiled, "Me and Misty saw Gary and Ash with some other girls, too." Misty sighed. "I can't believe Ash got over me."

I shook my head, "At least they're happy, right? They had like 5 years to win us back but look at us now. We're fam!" Leaf put her hand on her mouth. Leaf glared at me and said, "Not so loud! I don't want fans to notice us." I slowly nodded my head. I took out my Blackberry again and texted Dawn, 'Go to the food court now!'

After a few minutes, Dawn came rushing to us. "What the matter! I was in the middle of shopping for earrings!" Misty shook her head and asked her, "Did you see Paul with some girl or anyone in the mall?" Dawn's angry face fell into a sad one. "So. Is that a yes?" I questioned. Leaf sweatdropped. "Let's just go home now." She suggested. The girls nodded and went outside.

We found Max with Mark with the car."Hey! Can we go now?" I asked them. They replied, "Sure." We went inside the car and drove home.

**Done! I'm done. Happy New Year! Today is Dec. 31. Guess what my goal for this year is?**

**Fireworks to:**

**-TheUltimateKellyClarksonFan**

**-Shadow Lillies**

**-Bradley8155**

**Thanks for reviews! Love you all! I hope this chapter is better. Reviews!**

**Kat Kat Kate**


	3. The Meet and Greet Concert Part 1

**Ok. Some people didn't read my bold print. And I'll say it again. This story is inspired by LeafxGreenx3's story 'Repairing the Past!' I promise it will be different soon enough. Anyway, I love your reviews. I'll try to make it different. But all the credit goes to LeafxGreenx3. Thanks. But I forgot to name the songs in the other story. I don't own them. The songs in the other chapter are:**

**-Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift**

**-Rolling in the Deep by Adele**

**-Hot n Cold by Katy Perry**

**Anyway, I will updating very slow for a while since I'm sick. Damn it! Anyway thanks for reviews.**

Chapter 3:

Leaf's POV

As we got home, it's been depressing around the house, or mansion. Ever since we saw the _ex-boyfriends _with other girls, May and Dawn kept on sighing while Misty went up her room and didn't came out for hours. I had enough of this depression!

"Come on, girls! It's their choice to go out with other girls! Look at us now! We're superstars! We shouldn't be depressed about them, we should be thanking them." I said. May perked up and Misty came out of her room. "Yeah. That's true but it's just hurting me that Ash had chosen that brunette than me. I mean, have you met Ash? He's dense." Misty stated.

"Yeah, it hurts me, too. I mean why would Drew pick a fan girl to be his girlfriend? He _hates _fan girls." May asked. I nodded to both of them.

I looked at the window and sighed. "I'm used to being hurt by Gary because he's a player. I wonder why I fell in love with him. Feelings are so stupid." May and Misty nodded in agreement. Dawn sat up from the couch and sighed, again. I sat down beside her and patted her back. "Dawn. You didn't look like you mind that Paul had another girlfriend, so why are you moaning about him now?" Dawn shook her head.

"You know that's called 'acting'. I do that almost everyday." Everybody sweatdropped. Max coughed and walked to us. He asked us, "You girls know that on your next concert you have to do a meet and greet with fans." Me and May groaned while Dawn and Misty gaped. "What!"

Max sighed and shook his head. "You didn't do any meet and greets for any of your concerts. So, I decided you do it for your next concert which is in a week."

The girls sighed.

**At the concert**

Normal POV

"Come on, Dawn! Come on, Leaf! The concert is starting soon." Zoey yelled. "Just wait, Zoey! I don't know what earrings to wear?" Dawn replied. Leaf came out and she wore a lime green shirt with a leaf pattern on the sides with jean shorts. For shoes, she wore lime green sneakers. "I'm done." She announced. She walked to the couch to sit beside May and Misty. Misty wore a sky blue shirt with a purple star on the bottom left and a black skinnys. For shoes, she wore white ballet flats.

With May, she wore a red and white striped shirt with a rose print on the middle. She also wore black shorts that stopped on her mid-thigh and for shoes she wore a pair of black converse. Dawn came out of her dressing room. She wore a halter pink tank top with some jeans shorts with some pink sandles. Her hair is in a high pony tail. Zoey gave us a thumbs up and the girls came out of their dressing rooms. They went backstage. They prepared their instruments and practiced their singing.

**Meanwhile with the boys...**

Ash's POV

"Ash! The concert is gonna start soon. Hurry up with the food!" A brunette yelled. Behind her was me, Ash, carrying the food and drinks. "Sorry, Mel. It's a lot of food and the guys didn't bother to help at all." The brunette glared at me at the nickname. "Ash! You know I hate that nickname." I shook his head and looked at the guys. Paul and a blonde girl known as Angela Cooper linking arms. Paul still had his emotionless face.

Gary and a brunette known as Hilary Brooks flirting with eachother. Drew and his girlfriend Brianna Stevens were holding hands. As for me, I'm stuck with my girlfriend Melody Warren. I sighed in relief when we reached our seats and handed out the food and drinks to everyone. I just looked at the stage. The girls dragged us here to see their favourite band, Vibes.

Hilary's POV

"Hey girls. Come here." I ordered. The girls came rushing to me. "Where are your ticket numbers?"

They all had a confused looks on their faces. "Just give them to me." They all shrugged and gave them to me. "628. 103. 065 and lastly mine is 917." I whispered.

"Just tell us what is happening?" Brianna yelled. I looked at them and smiled. "Our favourite band, Vibes-" I was interupted by Melody and Hilary's squealing. I continued, "Vibes is having a meet and greet tooday. They will pick four random tickets and those lucky people will get to meet them!" Me and the girls squealed. The people in front of us 'shushed' us. We just kept on talking until the concert started.

**Now with the girls...**

"OMG! This seems like the biggest crowd we ever get!" Dawn stated. "Maybe they came for the meet and greet. Max sure knows how to get fans to come more quickly." May sighed.

"5 minutes!" Max reminded us. "And, good luck!" He gave us a thumbs up."I'm totally nervous right now." Leaf pacing in circles. Misty shook her head and got her drumsticks. She got on the stage while the curtains are still closed. The rest came on and took their places. The girls took deep breaths, knowing this is a huge crowd.

"Your on in 30 seconds. And I'm wishing you good luck."

Misty walked to the mic and gave her drumsticks to May to play for her song. May rushed tot he drums when the curtains opened.

Misty smiled at the fans and people who were watching them. "Who's ready to hear our new songs?" The fans cheered our names while the audience screamed. "Well, I kinda wrote this a while ago. I hope you like it!" Dawn started her guitar while May started her drums after.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>She doesnt get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<p>

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
>I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
>Hey isnt this easy?<p>

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down<br>You say you find I know you better than that  
>Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?<p>

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<p>

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry<br>I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
>I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.<p>

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<p>

Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me

She whispered that last line and the crowd just went crazy like usual. She waved to the crowd to get their attention and it worked. "I'm guessing you like my song that I wrote. Well I hope you like to hear Dawn sing because she's up next!" The audience grew louder. Dawn came up to the mic. "What's up! I'm gonna be singing now!"

The girls started their instruments and Dawn started to sing.

I've always been the kind of girl  
>That hid my face<br>So afraid to tell the world  
>What I've got to say<br>But I have this dream  
>Right inside of me<br>I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
>To let you know<br>To let you know

This is real, this is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me

Do you know what it's like  
>To feel so in the dark<br>To dream about a life  
>Where you're the shining star<br>Even though it seems  
>Like it's too far away<br>I have to believe in myself  
>It's the only way<p>

This is real, This is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me

This is real, this is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me  
>You're the missing piece I need<br>The song inside of me (this is me)  
>You're the voice I hear inside my head<br>The reason that I'm singing  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me

Dawn took a huge breath and smiled at the crowd. That made everyone in the crowd freak out. She looked at the crowd closely and found a few screaming girls at the back. She noticed the guys but she shook it off. It was so confusing. _Why would they be here in the first place? _Dawn thought to herself. She went back to her spot. May and Leaf got up in front of the stage.

"Hey, everybody! Leaf and I wwill be singing One and the Same!" May greeted.

Misty started her drums and the crowd went quiet.

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
>La, La, La, La, La<br>Hey! Hey! Hey!  
>La, La, La, La, La<p>

_[May:]_  
>You come from here,<br>I come from there.

_[Leaf:]_  
>You rock out in your room,<br>I rock a world premiere.

We're more alike than  
>Anybody could ever tell<br>(ever tell)

_[Leaf:]_  
>Friday, we're cool,<br>Monday, we're freaks.

_[May:]_  
>Sometimes we rule,<br>Sometimes we can't even speak.

_[Leaf:]_  
>But we kick it off,<br>Let loose, and LOL  
>(LOL)<p>

_[May:]_  
>It may seem cliche<br>For me to wanna say that your not alone  
>(that your not alone)<p>

_[Leaf:]_  
>And you can call me uncool<br>But it's a simple fact i got your back

_[May:]_  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

_[Both:]_  
>'Cause we're one and the same<br>We're anything but ordinary  
>One and the same<br>I think we're almost legendary.  
>You and me the perfect team<br>Chasing down the dream  
>We're one and the same!<p>

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
>La, La, La, La, La<p>

_[Leaf:]_  
>I'm kinda like you,<br>Your kinda like me.

_[May:]_  
>We write the same song<br>In a different key

_[Both:]_  
>It's got a rhythm, you and me<br>Can get along  
>(get along)<p>

_[May:]_  
>And it may seem cliche<br>For me to wanna say  
>That your not alone<br>(here I go again)

_[Leaf:]_  
>And you can call me uncool<br>But it's a simple fact  
>I still got your back (yeah)<br>(I still got you're back)

_[Both:]_  
>'Cause we're one and the same<br>We're anything but ordinary  
>One and the same<br>I think we're almost legendary  
>You and me the perfect team<br>Shaking up the scene,  
>We're one and the same!<p>

_[Leaf:]_(yeah, yeah)

_[May:]_  
>Cause we're one and the same...<p>

_[Leaf:]_  
>We're anything but ordinary<p>

_[May:]_  
>One and the same...<p>

_[Leaf:]_  
>We're something more than momentary!<p>

_[May:]_  
>Cause we're one..<p>

_[Leaf:]_  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

_[May:]_  
>Cause we're one..<p>

_[Leaf:]_  
>Were anything but ordinary<p>

You and me the perfect team  
>Chasing down the dream<br>Ohh,  
>You and me the perfect team<br>Shaking up the scene,  
>We're one and the same!<p>

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
>La, La, La, La, La<br>Hey! Hey! Hey!

The crowds grew loud and crazy. They were cheering "We love you, Vibes!" That made the girls smile. Leaf took her mic and said, "Please wait until we come out for our group preformance to end this concert." The crowds went quiet and 'aww'-ed.

The girls went off the stage and went to their dressing rooms. They all dressed in white. Dawn was wearing a strapless white dress with white wedges and her hair was in a ponytail. Leaf's outfit was the same but her dress was a halter one. May was wear a white jersey tee and a white skirt that ended on her mid-thigh, instead of her red bandana, she wore a white one. At last, Misty wore a white shirt with a mini black design on the left bottom corner. She also wore some white jean shorts.

-A few minutes later-

The crowd grew loud again when they all saw the four girls get up the stage. Max hired some awesome instrument players so the girls could sing. The girls took their mics and started to sing.** (I picked a random one! Sorry if its a bad choice)**

_[May]_  
>Right from Mr. 305 to Mr. Worldwide, all around the world<br>Now we're International,So international, international, So international, So international,  
>You can't catch me, boy<br>I'm overseas and with a hundred G's for sure  
>Don't test me, boy (Don't test me, boy)<br>Cause I rap with the best for sure,  
>305 till the death of me<br>Cremate my body and let the ocean have what's left of me  
>But for now, forget about that,<br>Blow the whistle  
>Baby you're the referee<p>

_[Chorus: All]_  
>You put it down like New York City<br>I never sleep!  
>Wild like Los Angeles<br>My fantasy!  
>Hotter than Miami<br>I feel the heat!  
>Ohh, it's International love<br>Ohh, it's International love

_[Dawn]_  
>I don't play football but I've touched down everywhere<br>Everywhere? Everywhere!  
>I don't play baseball but I've hit a home run everywhere, everywhere<br>I've been to countries and cities I can't pronounce  
>And the places on the globe I didn't know existed<br>In Romania she pulled me to the side and told me Pit you can have me and my sister  
>In Lebanon yeah the women are bomb<br>And in Greece you've guessed it the women are sweet  
>Spinned all around the world but I ain't gon' lie there's nothing like Miami's heat<p>

_[Chorus: All]_  
>You put it down like New York City<br>I never sleep!  
>Wild like Los Angeles<br>My fantasy!  
>Hotter than Miami<br>I feel the heat!  
>Ohh, girl, It's International love<br>Ohh, It's International love

_[Misty]_  
>Down in D.R. they're looking for visas,<br>I ain't talking credit cards if you know what I mean!  
>En Cuba, la cosa esta dura!<br>But the woman get down, if you know what I mean!  
>In Colombia the women got everything done but they are some of the most beautiful women I've ever seen<br>In Brazil they're freaky with big oh boobs and their thongs, blue yellow and green!  
>In L.A. tengo la Mexicana, en New York tengo la boricua<br>Besito para todas las mujeres en Venezuela, muah!  
>Y en Miami tengo a cualquiera!<p>

_[Chorus: All]_  
>You put it down like New York City<br>I never sleep!  
>Wild like Los Angeles<br>My fantasy!  
>Hotter than Miami<br>I feel the heat!  
>Ohh, It's International love<br>Ohh, It's International love

_[Leaf]_  
>There's not a place that your love don't affect me baby<br>So don't ever change  
>I crossed the globe when I'm with you baby<br>Haaay  
>Woah-oh<p>

_[Chorus x2: All]_  
>You put it down like New York City<br>I never sleep!  
>Wild like Los Angeles<br>My fantasy!  
>Hotter than Miami<br>I feel the heat!  
>Ohh, It's International love<br>Ohh, It's International love

The crowds were amazed and applauded while they shouted their band name repeatly, "Vibes! Vibes! Vibes!"

Max came from backstage and took the mic from May. "Now, everybody. It's the time for the meet and greet ticket people!" The crowd shouted and screamed. The girls turned around and saw a big wheel with lots of mini paper inside. "Now, girls. Pick out four lucky people to meet and greet you." The crowd were quiet and silent, waiting for the four lucky people to be called out.

Misty was first. She spun the handle and picked a number. She was handed a mic, she said, "Lucky ticket holder 103, please stand up." A squeal came out from the back. The light shone on a brunette. She rushed her way up to the stage and dragged her boyfriend. Misty gasped quietly. Leaf patted her shoulder to comfort her. Leaf was up next.

Leaf closed her eyes tightly, wishing it won't be Gary and his girlfriend coming up.

She spun the handle and took out a mini paper. She read out loud, "Please come up to the stage, lucky ticket number...917." Another squeal came from the audience. The light shone on a brunette with short hair. She ran up the stage with her friend, ticket holder 103. Apperently, she brought her boyfriend, too. Leaf sighed and went beside Misty. She sighed again.

Dawn walked to the wheel, confident. She spun the handle with all her might and stopped it with her hand a few seconds later. She took a mini paper and read, "Ticket holder 628, come up now." A shout came from the back again. The light showed a blond with a grin on her face. She completely ran to the stage to join her friends. May was next.

May took a deep breath. She walked slowly to the wheel. She took a breath again. She spun the wheel with the handle and closed her eyes when the wheel stopped.

May took a random mini paper and read it. "Lucky ticket holder 065, please come out." A shout came out from the audience. Some parts of the audience 'aww'-ed because they didn't get picked. A red-head came up to the stage while she was dragging her boyfriend. May just gaped. Good thing nobody even noticed.

_I can't believe it! It's that girl who refused my help! OMG i should have spun the wheel a second time so I couldn't pick her number! _May thought angrily.

"That's all of the four lucky ticket holders!" Max announced.

"Good night, everybody!" the girls yelled in unison. The girls left the stage to change to casual. "Max. Please take these girls to the couches." May ordered. Max rolled his eyes.

**CLIFFY! Sorry if this was soooooo long! I was kinda lazy for some reason and school is soooo hard since I came back to school. Please R&R! I love your reviews and keep it coming! I don't own anything including the songs I used.**

**Songs I used is:**

**-You belong with me by Taylor Swift**

**-This is me by Demi Lovato**

**-One and the Same by Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato**

**-International Love by Pitbull and Chris Brown**

** Love, Lucky Kat Kat Kate!**


	4. The Meet and Greet Concert Part 2

**Me: Hi people! Is this story really bad? I'm not really getting much reviews. But I'll try to make this story better alright. Drama and Hurt is in here.**

**Drew: Yea right!**

**Me: You are so mean, Drew!**

**Drew: -flicks his hair- I know I am. That's what May digs about me.**

**May: No I don't! -slaps him-**

**Me: See. You guys are so cute together!**

**Everyone: Awww!**

**Me: I mean like you guys are like a cute couple already!**

**May & Drew: You're so dead!**

**Me: DO THE DISCLAIMER! I'M RUNNING FOR MY LIFE FOR NOW!**

**Dawn, Leaf & Misty: Kat doesn't own pokèmon or anything. Also, inspired by LeafxGreenx3's story Repairing the Past**

**Chapter 5: The Meet and Greet Concert Part 2**

**Normal POV**

"Eeekkkkk! Oh my gosh! I can't believe we're all going to meet the members of Vibes!" squeaked Hilary.

"I know right!" replied Brianna. "But we don't have to squeal like little five year olds." Angela rolled her eyes and hugged Paul's arm. Paul just grunted. Melody smirked. "I'm just happy because our boyfriends are here with us!" The girls nodded in agreement.

Right now, they're in the lounge, waiting for the members of the band.

**With the band**

"AHHHHH!" Dawn screamed. May pouted. "Dawn. I know we hate the girls we chosen from that stupid meet and greet thing, but we don't have to scream about." Leaf rolled her eyes and sighed. Misty also sighed. They all hated them.

"Who does she think she is? I met her at the mall the other day with Paul and she was like 'extra' and stuff. OMG I hate her as heck! I bet she dyed her hair blond." Dawn insulted. May sighed.

Max came into the dressing rooms and reminded, "Hurry up. The girls are getting mean." The girls sighed. They went to their dressing rooms and changed to their casual clothes. Leaf had a plain green blouse with some black jean shorts. She had her hair in a low pigtails and she wore black flats. May wore a hot red and black shirt with some blue skinny jeans. She had her hair in a messy bun and she wore some dark red converse.

Dawn came out wearing a hot pink strapless ruffled dress that ended just above her knees. She had her hair in a high pony tail and she wore some hot pink sandles to match. Misty came out wearing a v-neck neon blue shirt with blue shorts. She was wearing baby blue hightops to match with her clothing and her hair was done in her usual side pony tail.

**Leaf's POV**

A knock came from the door. The door opened and it was Max. "Come on. I'm tired hearing the same nice comments from them over and over again. They're so annoying!" May smirked at him and smiled evilly. "That's karma for you. We didn't want this to ever happen and look what happened to you." Max groaned.

The girls nodded in agreement while they headed out the door. Dawn sighed. "Well. Here it goes." Dawn opened the door slowly until it showed the meet and greet girls squealing in delight. The band mates turned to th boys to find shocking faces. The girls came rushing to the bandmates squealing. "OMG! Can we have your autograph!" asked a brunette.

The girls just nodded sheepishly and took the pen one of the squealing girls were handing them. After the signing their pictures, the girls calmed down. "Hi, girls. As you know now, we're the band members of Vibes" May introduced. I asked, "Who are you girls?" The girls screamed, "We're your biggest fans! We love your songs! How do you get you inspiration?" Brianna asked, more like yelling. Misty looked at the me and I shook my head. "Well. We all had those feeling before which was like five years ago." Misty lied.

The girls nodded their heads as it were advice from a teacher. "Now let us introduce ourselves. I am Melody Warren, my mother owns one of the biggest grocery stores in the world. And this is my boyfriend, Ash." She pointed to a raven haired boy. Misty just stared at them. "I'm Brianna Stevens. My mother and father owns one of the biggest shopping stores in the world. This is my Boyfriend, Drew."

May frowned a little but managed to smile a bit. Drew kissed Brianna's cheek, that completely made May frown again. I glared at him while they weren't looking.

"I'm Angela Cooper. My parents are one of the richest people on Earth." she bragged."This is my boyfriend, Paul. He doesn't really say much." Dawn rolled her eyes and she faked a smile.

"And last but not least, me! I'm Hilary Brooks. I'm nothing special like my friends but I'm just plain rich." Hilary stated and smiled. Leaf smiled at her back. "And this is my boyfriend, Gary. He's the son of Professor Oak." Leaf shook her head and replied, "I already know but thanks for explaining it." Hilary nodded her head sheepishly.

Angela gasped. Everyone turned to look at her. Angela had an angry face. "You're that girl who took that bag away from me with the help of your fans." she spat. Dawn smiled but was smirking on the inside. "Oh yeah. I remember you. Sorry. I don't go shopping all the time 'cause of the stupid reporters and paparazzi asking us stupid questions." Angela growled at her. Too bad nobody noticed.

Brianna gasped. "What is it with the gasps today?" I complained. "She's the girl who bumbed into me and Drewy yesterday!" she explained. May turned her head away, trying to get away from the problem.

"And you're the one who slapped my hand away when I tried to help you both up." May protested. People started to say, "Ooohhhhh."

"Well. I wouldn't have slapped your hand away if I knew you were the May Maple of the band Vibes." Brianna pouted. _Oh my god! Her pout makes her face look more ugly than usual! _May thought harshly.

"So you're saying that if she wasn't the May Maple who you bumbed into yesterday and was someone else, you hate that person? Misty asked.

"For just bumbing into you?" Dawn and I asked at the same time. "Um. Well-well." Brianna stuttered.

"Stop!" Drew demanded. "Stop asking her questions. It seems mean." May had her mouth in a 'o' shape. "But don't you see it, people. She would hate people for doing things wrong to her! What's wrong for aciddently bumbing into people! She hated me before she even knew I was the one who bumbed into her!" May hesitated and glared swords and daggers at him. He glared back.

We saw Brianna giving us the 'finger' and was glaring at us, too. I felt bad. I was almost up to tears and running away, but I shook it off.

"You have no right to treat my girlfriend like that!" Drew spat. May's eyes widen but it was back into a deadful glare. "Well. You should teach her some manners and teach to stop being racist to lower class people. Me and the band were lower class people before!" May's hand turned into fists. Tears were about to come out of her eyes.

"Come on, May. They're not worth punching for. They're just gonna cry and sentence us to death or jail or something. They don't even know how to fight." I confort her.

Melody and Hilary smirked. "That's right. We'll put your careers down the drain even you punch anyone of us."

"I hate you people." me and the girls muttered. Angela smirked. "What was that?" she asked, teasingly.

We shook our heads. Brianna came up to May and slapped her. The sound echoed everywhere.

Me and the girls gasped while the other mean bitches laughed. May was furious by now. Her aura was glowing dark blood red. You could see it by seeing the fire around her, litterly.** (In anime style)**

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?" May marched up to Brianna and pulled her hair. I felt scared and stepped back step by step. So did the band, well, except for Misty. The bitches screamed like hell. I saw Brianna screaming and was fighting May. Drew was trying to get Brianna away from her but May has a very strong grip. May started punching her in the face. I kinda laughed because her face is so messed up. And I meant really messed up. Thanks to May.

"Look what you stupid dumb whores did now!" Misty yelled. The bitches stopped wailing and looked at her. "Yeah. You just lost your chance being friends with us." I glared at them especially at Gary.

Sorry to say this but Hilary doesn't really get things like this except when it happens to herself so I didn't glare at her. Or to make this easier, she's dumb.

"You've angered our of our bestest friends in the whole world. You stupid bitches. Didn't you hear Misty before, she said that we experinced all of those feeling before! I suggest that you leave. Now!" Dawn pointed at the door.

**May's POV**

I stopped punching Brianna and heard her groan in pain. I went beside Leaf who patted my back. I was almost crying into tears when I saw Drew comforting

Fire was still around me. "Like Dawn said. LEAVE NOW!" I demanded. Brianna glared at me and yelled, "No! We will stay here as long as we want to!"

Misty smirked. "Well. If you say so." She took out her mallet and hit them very hard on the head. She was about to hit the boys which I am so voting for. She was walking slowly to them. The boys were looking so scared but Paul was showing nothing. I tried to stop myself for laughing at them. I mean, come on! They're scared of a sixteen year old girl. She suddenly stopped and sighed. I pouted when she stopped. She went back to us and sighed one more time.

Leaf smiled and screamed. "MARK! RONALD!"

Suddenly, two huge guys came. I smirked. "Please take these girls away from my sight!" Me and Dawn ordered. They nodded and carried them out. "Wait." Leaf said. "Make sure you take them outside." They nodded again.

The boys followed them, with annoyed expressions on their faces. "Let's go." I said to the others. The girls looked at me with sad looks but followed me anyway. I am soooo gonna get Max back for this.

We went into our car and drove home. I didn't really care if I messed up Brianna's face she deserved it.

**At Home..Still May's POV**

When we came home, I rushed to my room right away. I started crying my heart out. I took all of my pictures of Drew and threw them in my trash can. I went to my jewelry box and grabbed every jewelry Drew ever gave me. I looked at each one and threw them away harshly. _I was stupid to think Drew still loved me..._May thought.

I finally came to the last one. It was the charm bracelet Drew gave to me on my fourteen birthday. It was the best present I've ever gotten. I never had the courage to throw it away. It was the best thing he ever gave me. I finally threw it away and cried some more.

**Misty's POV**

We heard May crying some more. I felt sad for her. I sighed.

"She's taking it badly. Even more than us." I pouted. Leaf came back with some green tea. Leaf sat on the couch. She asked, "She's still taking it badly? I'm kinda used to it now. Gary was always the playboy, I wonder why I fell for him?"

I opened my mouth to say something but was interupted by May's sobbing from the stairs. She came down and fell down on the couch and started crying, again. "Those guys are such jerks." Dawn muttered. May put her face on a pillow and mumbled, "Muhgndjufn..." We sweatdropped. "What did you say, May?" I politely asked. She raised her head and repeated "I said I know right."

**Done! I know this has hurt or drama, I don't know how to make those pages. Help me! I don't know! Anyway love your reviews! Anyway I have a contest, whoever is my 50th and 100th reviewer, I'll make a one-shot story of any couple on my favourite couple list. You get to choose the couple! Good luck to you all!**

**I feel bad for the girls, I am so mean but this has to happen in this chapter. I wish you could see Brianna's messed up face! Thanks May! I wanted to make Hilary dumb! It's funny. Somebody had to be the dumb one so I chose her.**

**Love,  
>Kat Kat Kate!<strong>


	5. Better Again

**Hey people! Thanks for the 752 hits! I don't know if that's good or not but I think it's good. Thanks for the reviews too! I really hate Drew now and regret doing that but it had to be done! :P I wish there is a way May could be okay agin but here is a story while I try to get some ideas. This story is inspired by LeafxGreenx3 so credit goes to here. Also I don't own pokemon if I did I'll make them be together by now. Gotta love shippings.**

**Oh yea! Sorry for not updating I got caught texting and messaging at night!**

_Chapter 5: Better Again_

**May's POV**

"Hey, May! You got a package and some mail!" Leaf called. "I'm coming!" I replied.

I was still mad at the stupid, non-caring demon that hurt me badly a few days ago. I got over it but I'm still angry. I ran down the stairs and Leaf was there holding my things from the mail, she gave to me. Then she walked away outside. I sat down at my couch and looked at each one of them. Some of them were mail from my family and how are me and Max doing, some of them are Max's mail for gigs for us to preform.

I stopped at a letter that had a thornless rose attached to it. Damn, it can't be from Drew, he doesn't even know my address!

I ran upstairs and sat on my bed. I carefully opened the envolope and took the letter out of it.

I looked at who sent it to me. I gasped. _What the hell _are the words that are in my mind.

**Leaf's POV**

"It's such a beautiful day to go exploring today!" I exclaimed. I breathed in the summer air and sighed in relaxation. The sun is shining brightly and the sky is a perfeck kind of blue that you will love. There's not even a cloud in the sky! I always go exploring on a sunny day. I made sure I wasn't reconized by my annoying fans.

I took a walk in one of awesome parks where nobody rarely goes. I love them!

I sat on the grass and looked and the perfect blue sky. Today was truely beautiful, nothing could ruin this day.

And on cue, something bad came to ruin Leaf's perfect day. Gary and Hilary came in hand in hand. I snorted at that and let my bangs cover my eyes for me. I laid down on the lime coloured grass and sighed. I waited for those two to pass me so I could have my perfect day again.

"It's so sweet of you Gary to bring me on a walk instead of going to get some research for your grandfather. You're the best!" Hilary cooed.

Gary just smirked and said, "Well, anything for you Le-Hilary."

_Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Hold it! Was he about to say my name? Leaf? I so gotta tell the girls! _I thought/panicked.

"Oh yeah. I hope Brianna feels better. That May girl hurt her badly. Now she hates all of them. But, I like that Leaf girl, she seems so nice." Hilary said. Gary just smiled and nodded.

_'Aww. She thinks I'm nice but she's still dating Gary. Wait! Why am I thinking that? I don't care if he's dating or not. Ugh! Get it Out!' _I mentally smacked myself. I noticed they're gone.

I rushed up to my feet and ran back home. Damn! I shouldn't have worn open-toe sandles, I really hate it if some small rocks get in.

**Misty's POV**

'_Ash. That goofball. He didn't even say anything, he's such a stupid kid._' I thought.

"Hey, Misty." Dawn interupted my thinking. I turned around and saw Dawn with a glum look. I asked her. "What's wrong now?"

She started to sob a bit and sat down beside me. "OMG! I didn't mean it harshly. I didn't think I asked it harshly!" I panicked. She put a hand in front of my face. I stopped panicking.

"I'm sad because-" She paused. "Paul got another girlfriend. It makes me sad. Should I be sad about it or I should be over it?" I smiled a bit at her question.

I sighed and began to think of an answer. "I don't really know." I answered truthfully. She sighed, "Are you still thinking about Ash?"I waited for a few seconds to pass by then I nodded, "I thought of Ash just now, he is such a stupid kid. I mean, remember the meet-and-greet thing." She nodded. "He didn't even say anything!"

Dawn laughed. "Yeah. I agree, he's such doofus."

I laughed along with her. It felt great to be laughing again.

Dawn stopped laughing and asked, "Hey, you want to play that game on the Wii, Just Dance 3?" I replied, "Sure. I haven't tried it yet."

We both went to the living room and started the game.

**May's POV**

I just kept on looking at the letter. It was a sorry letter, FROM DREW! Oh wait, I meant STINKING, STUPID DEMON! It said:

_Oh yea, _( ) -those are what May thinks

_Dear May, _(Oh don't Dear me!)

_I'm so sorry on my sudden outburst. I didn't mean it. (_Yea right (sarcastic))  
><em>Please forgive me. <em>(NEVER!)

_Please meet me next week at Friday at the Violet Park after  
>your concert. <em>(What the heck! How does he know)

_From,  
>Drew<em>

_P.S.-  
>If you're wondering why I know your address<br>I must remind you that I'm rich and have access  
>to know what I need.<em>

Wait today is now Thursday. So next Friday I have a concert. Max didn't tell us yet. Wow, he forgot. And he's like 13.

Should I meet Drew or not? OMG! This is hard!

I sighed and laid down on my bed thinking about it.

_One day, I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me.  
>Yea One day, I'll have you crawling like a centipede.<em>

Hm. That's catchy. Hey! I sat up from my bed and ran to my desk I grabbed a random paper and wrote those words. It's catchy.

**Leaf's POV**

I breathe heavily from my 'little' run. I sat on the swinging bench on my front porch. I went to the door and opened it. I saw Dawn and Misty playing a game on the Wii. It makes my happy there's a bit of happiness in the house. It's been depressing here a bit.

Max went on his 'lunch date' with his girlfriend Vicky. Wow, he's like 13 and has a girlfriend already.

"Hey!" My voice went through the whole house/mansion.

"Hi! Do you want to play with us?" Dawn greeted me. Misty just waved her hand. May was missing. "Sure, I'll play but first, where's May?"

"Oh, she's still in her room." Misty replied and continued on her game. I sighed. She's still in there.

"I got something to discuss but I'll just do it at dinner, kay?" They just nodded at me and gave me a Wii controller. Oh, I just love Just Dance games!

"Oh, I love Just Dance 3!" I stated. "Oh. Me too!" Dawn high-fived me.

"Hey. Don't forget about me." Misty whined. We all high-fived and went on with our game.

**At Dinner**

"DINNER'S READY!" Max yelled. Everybody rushed downstairs to their dinner table.

On the table were some two boxes chicken and two boxes filled of fries. "You made this, Max?" Dawn asked excitedly. I sweatdropped.

"Yup!" he replied proudly. May smirked, "Liar." Max nodded and said, "Yea I am now I gotta go take Vicky somewhere. Bye!" The next thing weknew he's out of the house on his date with Vicky. We all sweatdropped. "I wonder who cooked this then?" Dawn asked again.

Misty shook her head, "Nobody in here cooked this, Max just ordered KFC. **(****I love KFC)**" Dawn nodded her head and ate some fries with ketchup.

We all started to eating, I'm guessing May is back to her old self. I mean it's right in front of me. She's eating so much now, before she wasn't really well, she hardly ate anything these past few days. She's back now. Something good might have happened.

"DONE!" she declared with her hands in the air. "And I beat my record again. 20 sseconds!" I looked at the table and my eyes widened.

One bucket of chicken was done and none of the fries were there. "Aww. I was about to eat some fries." I complained.

"Don't worry I hid some fries under the table." Dawn whispered beside me. I sighed and smiled.

"Did something happen today, May?" Misty asked the cheering brunette. She stopped and cleared her throat.

"Well. To start, I started a new song!" she annouced. "Yay!" Dawn cheered, "Let us hear it." May just smiled sheepishly and said, "Well. I'm not done."

"Then let us hear what you got." I suggested. May grinned and ran up the stairs. She came back in 5 seconds with a crumpled paper in her hand. "Well, I got some of the lyrics. Let me sing it."

_One day, I'll have you beggin'  
>on your knees for me.<em>

_Yeah One day, I'll have crawlin'_  
><em>like a centipede,<em>

_You mess with me, and mess  
>with her. So I'll make sure you<br>get what you deserve._

_Yeah One day, you be beggin'  
>on your knees for me.<em>

"That's all I got." May finished. I placed a finger on my chin, "Hey, how about you put that as the chorus." I suggested again.

She thought about then nodded, "I agree with Leaf."

The image of Gary and Hilary were in my mind, I remembered to discuss that. "Hey guys. I saw Hilary and Gary and I heard what they said." They all gasped and leaned in closer to hear what else is there. I cleared my throat to tell them more.

"Well. To start, I was on my little walk in those 'people rarely come' parks, I sat down in the grass and looking at the sky, then I saw Gary and Hilary!" Dawn patted my back and said, "Poor Leaf." Misty shushed her.

"Then Hilary was thanking him to go with her to the park instead of going to get research for Prof. Oak. Then, he was like 'Oh you're welcome Le-Hilary.'" The girls gasped.

"I know right! Then I heard Hilary say that Brianna's still hurt and she hates us for what May did." I explained more. May laughed and scoffed, "Well. I did a good job for teaching her to never slap my face again."

Dawn giggled.

"Is there any more?" Misty asked. I shook my head. Dawn grinned with all her perfect white teeth showing. "Well. I have been thinking about payback!" Dawn cheered. May clapped her hands and asked, "But, what is it?" Dawn stood up and walked in front of the girls like a teacher teaching something. "Well. I have been thinking. Since my fan girls in the mall helped my get my favourite purse, I should get the whole club to ban them from all of the club of us!"

We all sweatdropped except for Dawn, who is smiling proudly with her hands on her hips.

"Um. Dawn , maybe we can but you can do it by yourself. You know how nice I am." I said, sweatdropping again. Dawn stopped smiling and raced upstairs.

**DONE! Again, I'm sorry that I got caught but I have been doing it for months! So I kinda got used to it. LOL! And that stupid 'problem' from my laptop is gone! My mom should have bought that protection thing sooner. I hope to myself that I can update sooner! **

**Please read and review! Also, I know that I suck at one-shots, maybe I'll try a two shot...**

**Kat Kat Kate**


	6. Planning A Relaxing Day

**Hey, I'm back again! I know in chapter 5 I made some grammar mistakes but I'm trying to be better, okay!**

**So for the past few days I'v been having some 'Hate' reviews. I'm upset!**

**I'm kidding! I'm actually glad that some people actually have a heart to give me advice, in review form.**

**And thanks for the info that I'm like taking ideas from the story Repairing the Past! **

**LeafxGreenx3, if you're reading this I AM SO SORRY! With all my heart!**

**I'll try to make it different. I'll try!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this! AT all! Give credit to LeafxGreenx3!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE SHORT CUZ OF STUPID REPORT!**

_Chapter 6: Planning a Relaxing Day_

**Dawn's POV**

I rushed upstairs to my room and opened my laptop with was on sleep mode.

I went to my twitter account which me and the girls shared since we're in a band. Duh! I typed up a message saying:

_If you see fan members of me and the girls named: Brianna Stevens, Melody Warren, Angela Cooper & Hilary Brooks, KICK THEM OUT OF THE CLUBS OF US BECAUSE THEY UPSET ME AND THE GIRLS AT THE MEET AND GREET!_

_Thank you,  
>Dawn Berlitz<em>

I smiled at the message but it was kinda harsh but that's part of the price they have to pay for making us upset. I sat up on my bed and crossed my arms around my chest and growled. Who does she think she is? Thinking she can get eveything she wants in one second. Well, I think she a stupid snotty brat who thinks she can get away with anything. I mean look at her hair, to people her hair looks so perfect but to me, I think she did a pretty bad dying job with so many split ends and her roots are showing.

Unlike mine, my hair is a perfect kind of midnight blue that's natural and not messed up. Without any splitends and my roots are so not showing because my hair is happy. Ok, I admit that I have a bit of splitends. I mean, who in the world has no splitends!

But, at least mine aren't showing. I took a part of my hair and looked at it closely. It was perfect.

I stood up and walked to my window. I opened my scarlet red and hot pink curtains and looked outside. It was very dark outside. It looked like it was ethier misty or foggy. I hope Max is okay, he was still on dinner date with Vicky. Max sure loves her. I mean this was like the second date for today. I wonder we can go to a resort for celebration of something.

I rushed downstairs to the kitchen. I found the girls still in the kitchen, I walked casually and sat down beside Leaf. "What did I miss?" I asked them, in case I missed something worth listening for.

The girls shook their heads. "Great! I have something to ask." I paused to see if someone is gonna interupt me. "Well, I've been thinking. Can we go to the beach next Saturday!"

Leaf smiled and agreed with me, "OMG! Yes! I was like waiting to go to the beach at some point. Also, Misty will totally agree because there's water because, well, it's a beach. Duh!"

Misty nodded her head excitedly. I looked at May for her opinion. She smiled and said, "Hell yeah, we're are so going!" Then she stopped and sighed.

"But, we have to ask Max for his permission." she grumbled. Oh yeah! I forgot about his permission.

"Well." Misty started. "I guess we have to wait until tomor-" Leaf interupted, "But, he isn't back yet! Maybe we should wait for a while to ask him. I mean it's only like 8pm."

May looked out the window and said, "Oh, he's finally here."

I giggled a little, "Well, that was fast." The girls nodded in agreement. A few minutes later, a knock came from the door. I stood up from my chair to open it. The perosn who knocked was Max, who obviously was in a happy mood. The girls came behind me with smiles on their faces.

Smiles that you would use to get whatever you want. I wanted to go to the beach so I smiled like them, too. Max looked at us with a confused face then he went to his serious mood and asked, "What do you want?"

May stepped up and said, "Well, Dawn had an idea that we go to the beach at next Saturday. We all agreed to go but we waited for your permission." Leaf went on her knees and begged/shouted, "Can we go please!"

Max just shrugged, "Sure, you can go since it's the day after your concert on Friday." Then he walked away. The girls squealed in delight. Including Misty, I couldn't believe it but I was happy to go somewhere at last to notice.

"Ok! I'm going to pack so I won't have to do it on Saturday!" I cheered. The girls just nodded their heads then went back to their chatting about the beach where we're going to. I skipped all the way to my room. We're finally going somewhere for once. We hadn't been at some beach or something for months!

I went to my walk-in closet and opened the door that had a huge dark pink 'D' in pink sparkles and glitter.

I went to the section were my swim suits are. I picked my three favourites a bikini that's pink and white striped, a sassy pink and blue tankini that has a halter top and ends at the top of your stomach and another bikini that has a hot pink background with sparkly polka-dots that's bright yellow.

Yup! I love pink! IT'S THE BEST COLOUR IN THE WORLD!

I chose the the tankini because it seems simple to me. Next is my bag to bring along. I walked to the bag section and chose a baby blue string bag for my clothes which I got to pick out still. I also picked out a pink purse with white stripes at the sides. Also it has silk ruffles at the top. I also picked out a summer dress.

The design was plaid at the top that was ruffled and the skirt is just flowy and the colour plain black and white. I was getting a feeling that I was forgeting something. I sat down and looked at my walk-in closet. I couldn't figure it out! OMG!

I hate it when I don't know things! Unlike May, she doesn't care if she is wrong. I went to May's room to check if she's there. I knocked on her door.

Nothing.

Oh well, she isn't there. I'll try Leaf.

I skipped to her door which is like beside my room. I knocked on her door. "Open." was the reply.

I just shrugged and opened her door to reveal Leaf on her bed with some of her clothes. "Hi!" she greeted me. I waved back. "Yeah, Leaf. I have a question. I'm like done packing for the beach already but it feels like I'm missing something. Do you think you know what it is?"

Leaf thought for a moment.

"Clothes?"

"Check!"

"Jewelry?"

"I don't want to lose any this time."

"Swimming suit?"

"Check."

"Bag for beach?"

"Yea."

"Clothes for after swimming or clothes in case we go to a mall or something."

"Oh. I forgot that but it seems like I forgot something else."

"Oh, I know! Shoes!" Leaf exclimed.

I just completely forgot about that! OMG! Who is Dawn if she forgot about shoes! "OMG! I forgot about that! Thanks, Leaf!" I ran back to my room while leaving Leaf by herself. I ran to my closet and seached for shoes or something else. I began throwing shoes everywhere in my closet.

"Ah! Hah! I have it!" I declared while I was holding the cutest sandles. The sandle straps were pure colour gold that shined in the light. It was opened toed and it was white. It also had a white huge flower in the middle. It was cute. Good thing I prepared before next Saturday. Now to get those emergency clothes.

Oh wait.

It's my summer dress. I forgot. Oh well.

I turned to my digital clock. It was 9 already. Oh well, I might practice some songs for the concert on Friday. I stripped my clothes off and wore a sparkly pink tank top with some black yoga pants. I slowly climbed into my bed and slept very quickly.

**Drew's POV**

I laid down on my bed with my arms behind my head. I sighed.

I truly felt bad for yelling at May and making her jealous by kissing Brianna. I never even liked that bitch. I sat up on my bed and opened my drawer on my dresser. Which is beside my bed. I took a picture out. I fipped it over and it was me and May.

May was blushing while I was smiling at her when I gave her a rose.

I missed those days when me and May were together. I put the picture on my dresser.

I wonder if May is coming after the concert.

**CUT! Don't say I didn't warn you that this would be short! Oh yeah, Palkia's Princess, next chapter Iris and Trip will make a guest appearance! Keep in tuned. Please review!**

**Got 24 reviews so far!**


	7. The SingOff Challenge Part 1

Again!** Iris and trip make an appearance here now. Oh yeah, Spacebar, I don't like trip, but don't hate him. I just don't like him because he stole Paul's hair in a different haircolour. Lol. Oh yeah, I don't know what's Trip personality is really like so 'Please don't blame me!' All I know that he's cold but he talks alot, well, not that much like Ash. Lol.**

**Sorry for not updating soon!**

**OOCness coming your way, I think!**

**Sorry for making this a part 1 part 2 thing again, it's because this is long enough.**

**Disclamer: I don't own this! Credit goes to LeafxGreenx3's story 'Repairing the Past'**

_Chapter 7: The Sing-Off Challenge Part 1_

**Time Skip to Day of Concert**

**Misty's POV**

Today is the concert. Tomorrow is Beach Day! Man, am I so excited to go into the water. I mean we hadn't been to the beach in like months. I think we deserve a relaxing day. Good thing May finished her song in time. She is going to preform it for our last song for this concert.

"Hey. You are on in like 15 minutes, now." Zoey reminded us. I came out of my dressing room wearing a cerulean blue crop top with a matching tank top under it. I was wearing light blue jean shorts that ended at my knees. I also wore my sky blue sneakers. I love blue! I just made my hair in my usual side ponytail. Zoey looked at me and gave me a thumbs-up.

She likes my outfit. I sat down on the couch with May and Dawn. Dawn wore a pink strapless ruffled top and jeans with some pink pumps. May just wore a red plaid shirt with some black tights with a white belt. She also some grey flats with her some hoop earrings. Leaf came out wearing a lime spagetti strap tank top with a white cardian and black skinny jeans. She wore her hair down as usual and was wearing brown boots that ended on her knees.

We were all ready for the concert. Zoey waved us off and we're all backstage. "Are any of you going shopping for the beach tomorrow?" Leaf asked us. Dawn shook her head.

Do I need anything? Nah! I also shook my head for a no. May tilted her head to the side, she said, "I kinda need things for the beach tomorrow."

I just shrugged and took my drumsticks if they're okay. These are the best drumsticks I've had. It lasted like, I forgot. The drumsicks are so great I forgot when I got these! I tested them if they're ready. I tapped them on a random table I saw on the way out of the dressing room.

Tap. Tap-tap. Tap.

Yeah! My testing thing sucks but it still works!

"Hey! You're on in like 2 minutes!" Max reminded us. I sighed. I cant wait for this to be done so the day would be faster. May started humming while playing her base guitar while Dawn playing her guitar with her. Leaf just gracefully tapped her fingers on the right key notes on her keyboard.

I kept tapping my drumsticks on the random table. "1 minute! Go on stage now!" Max ordered. I went to my blue drums and sat down. I just played my drums quietly. The girls came on later on. May on the left, Dawn on the right and Leaf in the middle because she is singing the first song.

**Normal POV**

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

The stage curtains opened to reveal many screaming and squealing fans. Some of them were holding up huge posters saying, "We LOVE Torn!" or "Torn is the best!"

"Hi, guys! How are you all doing?" Leaf asked into the mircophone. The audience kept screaming very loud. The girls just smiled at them.

Dawn started her guitar. Leaf opened her mouth to sing. **(I don't own any of the songs in this chapter!)**

I threw a wish in the well,  
>Don't ask me, I'll never tell<br>I looked to you as it fell,  
>and now you're in my way<p>

I trade my soul for a wish,  
>pennies and dimes for a kiss<br>I wasn't looking for this,  
>but now you're in my way<p>

Your stare was holdin',  
>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<br>Hot night, wind was blowin'  
>Where you think you're going, baby?<p>

Hey, I just met you,  
>and this is crazy,<br>but here's my number,  
>so call me, maybe?<p>

It's hard to look right,  
>at you baby,<br>but here's my number,  
>so call me, maybe?<p>

Hey, I just met you,  
>and this is crazy,<br>but here's my number,  
>so call me, maybe?<p>

And all the other boys,  
>try to chase me,<br>but here's my number,  
>so call me, maybe?<p>

You took your time with the call,  
>I took no time with the fall<br>You gave me nothing at all,  
>but still, you're in my way<p>

I beg, and borrow and steal  
>Have foresight and it's real<br>I didn't know I would feel it,  
>but it's in my way<p>

Your stare was holdin',  
>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<br>Hot night, wind was blowin'  
>Where you think you're going, baby?<p>

Hey, I just met you,  
>and this is crazy,<br>but here's my number,  
>so call me, maybe?<p>

It's hard to look right,  
>at you baby,<br>but here's my number,  
>so call me, maybe?<p>

Hey, I just met you,  
>and this is crazy,<br>but here's my number,  
>so call me, maybe?<p>

And all the other boys,  
>try to chase me,<br>but here's my number,  
>so call me, maybe?<p>

Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>I missed you so bad  
>I missed you so, so bad<p>

Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>And you should know that  
>I missed you so, so bad<p>

It's hard to look right,  
>at you baby,<br>but here's my number,  
>so call me, maybe?<p>

Hey, I just met you,  
>and this is crazy,<br>but here's my number,  
>so call me, maybe?<p>

And all the other boys,  
>try to chase me,<br>but here's my number,  
>so call me, maybe?<p>

Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>I missed you so bad  
>I missed you so so bad<p>

Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

The audience bursted in loud screams and cheers for Leaf. She just waved at the crowd and smiled. That made the crowd to scream louder because they love seeing their idols smile at their fans. "Ok! We know you all love that song, but give it up for Dawn!"

Dawn smiled proudly at the crowd and blew kisses to everyone. Which made them almost faint. **LOL XD**

Leaf politely gave Dawn the mircophone and walked back to her keyboard. Dawn winked at audience and waved her hand in the air. That made the fans make an ear piercing scream. "Hey! I'm Dawn Berlitz and I'm going to sing a song for you!"

Leaf started on her keyboard then Misty started on my drums while May and Dawn started on their guitars.

I call you up when I know he's at home.  
>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone.<br>Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?  
>Should I give him a smile?<br>Should I get up and leave?  
>I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
>I really hope I can get him alone.<br>I just don't, don't want her to know.

[Chorus]  
>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3!  
>I don't want to, but I want to,<br>Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!  
>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>BFB! BFB!<br>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.

I kinda think that I might be his type.  
>Because when you're not around, he's not acting too<br>shy.  
>Sometimes I feel like he might make a move.<br>Is this all in my head?  
>I don't know what to do.<br>I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking.  
>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?<br>I really hope I can get him alone.  
>I just don't, don't want her to know.<p>

[Chorus]  
>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.  
>I don't want to, but I want to,<br>Cause I just can't get you out of my mind and  
>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>BFB! BFB!<br>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.  
>BFB! BFB!<br>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.

Cause he's such a dream.  
>Yeah<br>And you know what I mean,  
>If you weren't related.<p>

[Chorus]  
>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.  
>I don't want to, but I want to!<br>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and  
>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>BFB! BFB!<br>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.  
>BFB! BFB!<br>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.

The audience went into their screams and squeals again. Dawn winked and gave floating kisses to everyone again. We all sweatdropped except for the crowd who loved it. Now, it is the last song for this concert. Finally!

We got tired of Dawn giving attention to the audience instead of giving May the mircophone right away. May just sighed and grabbed the mircophone from Dawn and said, "I'm sorry for Dawn's behaviour for this concert. I'm pretty sure she would never do that again." Most of the audience laughed while Dawn went back pouting.

"Hi! This is a new song I made this past two weeks. It's called 'Beggin' on Your Knees!'"

The crowds went wild and screamed, waiting to hear it. We all had mircopones to sing. Well first of all, May was singing. Second, We're background singers. The crowd settled down and it was completely silent. Dawn started her guitar.

You had it all

The day you told me

[Told me]  
>you want me<br>I had it all  
>But let you fool me<br>[Fool me]  
>completely<p>

Yeah, I was so stupid  
>To give you all my attention<br>'Cause the way you played me  
>Exposed your true intention<p>

Chorus:

And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
>Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede<br>You mess with me!  
>I mess with her!<br>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me<p>

So watch your back  
>'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you<br>I set the trap and when I'm done  
>then You'll know what I've been through<br>So oh, do you feel like the man now  
>And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out<p>

And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
>Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede<br>You mess with me?  
>I mess with her!<br>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me<p>

I know I'm being bitter  
>But I'ma drive you under<br>Cause you just don't,  
>Don't deserve a "happy ever after"<br>but what you did to me  
>After you told me<br>You never felt that way  
>it was only just a game<p>

[You had it all]

And one day!

And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me (begging on your knees for me)  
>yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede (crawling like a centipede)<br>You mess with me  
>I mess with her,<br>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>Yeah, one day you'll begging on your knees for me.<p>

May took a deep breath but smiled after. The audience loved how their idols smiles so they went so wild and crazy. I giggled at that.

"Sorry! But that was the last song for this concert~!" May sang. We heard some 'awws.' "Don't worry. It's not like this would be that last concert! There's another concert we will playing next week! Please come!" We all waved to the crowds and left the stage. We put back our instruments backstage where Max was. May suddenly rushed to the dressing room. we all looked at each other with questioning faces. We just shrugged it off and followed after her.

**May's POV**

I rushed to my dressing room and went to change my clothes. Quickly. I made the excuse of shopping for the beach tomorrow so I can see what Drew wants.

I changed to my red top with white stars scattered everywhere with my black jeans. I grabbed my white cardian and made my hair down with my red bandana. I quickly put on my red sneakers and grabbed my matching red with white stars side bag. I ran out the door to see Misty, dawn and Leaf standing in front of me. "Um. I gotta buy things for the beach tomorrow. Kay?" I quickly said.

They nodded at me and walked past me to change. I shrugged.

I ran out backstage, past some people which I swiftly avoided being bumped into and out the mall. I opened my bag and opened the letter to where I was suppose to meet Drew. 'Violet Park! What the hell!' I thought angrily. OMG! That's like a 30 minute walk.

Usually, Leaf goes there for here walk. I wonder how she got used to it. I quickly started to run towards Violet Park.

**30 minutes later~~~~**

I kept panting and gasping for air from my run. I sat down under a Oak tree and sighed. I made it finally. I checked my blackberry to see what time is it.

2:45

I'm gotta make an excuse for being late. I quickly texted the girls '_Hey! I'm going to be late because I just saw a store that has lots of candy that's half off. see ya!_'

That's my excuse.

"Hey." a familiar voice rang through my mind. I turned around and saw Drew sitting beside me. I looked at the ground and replied, "Hi." I looked away from the ground to face Drew. I asked, "So. Why did you want me here?"

Drew faced me and our eyes met. It stayed like that for a few seconds, I broke it by looking at the ground again. "To answer your question." he spoke. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to forgive me." My eyes suddenly turned in fire. But it came back to normal. '_Do I forgive him or not?' _

"Um...Well-" He cut me off. "It's okay if you don't. I just wanted an answer." I sighed.

"Well. To start. I'm not sure if I should forgive you or not." I admitted. He smirked and flipped his hair. I glared at him. "Of course, the same old May." he smirked again. I glared at him again. "What's that suppose to mean?" I asked. He just laughed and looked in front of him. I was confused at what he was looking at, so I looked where he was looking at.

OMG.

I just found out why Leaf always wants to come her on her 'adventures.' The scene here is so lovely. The trees and flowers were looking so pretty and lively. The wind is dancing freely with the green grass. Some of the leaves fell from a Maple Tree and got blown by the wind, making the scene more appealing. I smiled.

I turned over to see Drew and he was smiling, too. Wow. He smiled. I looked at my blackberry and checked the time. It was only a few minutes but I'm really hungry. On cue, my stomach growled. I sighed, "I'm hungry."

Drew laughed at me and flipped his hair. I pouted, "Hey! I didn't eat anything since the beginning of the concert." Drew smirked at me and stood up. I also stood up and looked at him with a questioning look. "I gotta go now, May. See you around. Let's start over, friends?" Drew said simply with his hand out. I smiled and said softly, "Friends." I shook his hand and he went away.

_That was a nice meeting._ I thought to myself.

_Monday, well baby I fell for you._

_Tuesday, I wrote you this song._

_Wednesday, I wait outside your door, even though I know it's wrong._

_Seven days a week, every hour of the month._

_Gotta let you know where my heart is coming from._

_I shouldn't feel this way, but I gotta say._

"Hello, May Maple here." I responded when I picked up my phone. "Hey, May! You coming home yet! We're wondering where you've went." Dawn said worriedly on the phone.

"Oh, oh ok. I'll be there soon I just wanna get a bite on the way, kay?" I said. I shut off my phone and walked to some random fast food resturant.

**Misty's POV**

"What did she say?" I asked Dawn . Dawn faced me and said, "Oh, she said she'll be coming back soon but she said she will be eating on the way back." I just shrugged and went upstairs. I wonder what I'll be bring tomorrow for the beach.

I started to take out my huge bag. It was aqua with rings that are dark blue. I walked to my closet and picked out things I will be bringing. I picked a one-piece bathing suit that was light blue with white stars. For clothes I picked a light blue tank top that reached up to my thighs and jeans shorts. I brought a white hoodie just in case it will be cold.

I picked blue flip-flops for my shoes. I decided to bring my camera for memories. I really can't wait till tomorrow.

2** hours later-x (Still Misty's POV)**

A key slid into the key hole on the front door. It opened to reveal May, smiling with french fries in her mouth and a paper bag.

Leaf prounced on her and yelled, "What the hell, May! We were worried sick about you! We the hell did you go for that long!" May pushed her off and dusted herself. I laughed.

"Well?" Dawn demanded with her foot tapping on the tiled floor. "Where have you been?" May stood up and ate some french fries and said quickly, "Well, I went to some random fast food resturant and the line took like half an hour, then I decided to take the bus, then the bus freakin' broke down. There weren't any buses to take since they were all full, so I had to walked all the way there to here. Damn, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now. See you in the morning."

"Don't you need to eat your food?" I inquired. May walked up the spiral stair case saying, "Nope. I ate most of it on the way here. I'm going to eat the rest upstairs. We better go to sleep to get refreshed for the day tomorrow. It's pretty exciting for us."

We all nodded in agreement. We all went upstairs to go to sleep early.

**Day of the Beach (Leaf's POV)**

"Yahoo! we're here at last!" May cheered with a fist in the air. She ran ahead of us and we sighed. I unpacked my things fromt the car and ran behind her, leaving Misty and Dawn behind with the car.

Sigh.

One of the reasons why I wanted to go to the beach is to make more songs for our next concerts. Dawn and Misty came along and dropped their things beside me. They dragged May into the water with them. They started to have a water fight. Or say, 'spalshing fight.' You know, because they keep on splashing eachother.

I laughed. I set down my beach towel and sat on it with my notebook and pencil. "Hey! Look over there! A rock and roll band! Ha Ha!" Dawn informed. we all looked to where she was pointing and there really was a rock and roll band.

_I got the sun, I got the sand, I got the rock and roll band_

Wow. Just sat down and just some lyrics down! I am so proud of myself!

**Meanwhile... Normal POV**

"Look, over there! See I told you Trip! They are over there!" a purple haired girl exclaimed excitedly while dragging a dirty blond boy.

"Hmm...You're right. They are there, Iris." Trip said. "We should say hi!" Iris declared. She was about ti run but Trip held her back. "Hey! What's wrong with going up to them and say hi and asking autographs." She whined. Trip just sighed, "Don't you get it? They're super stars wanting to have a relaxing day without fans. We should just go ahead to work." Trip explained.

Iris just pouted and followed him.

"Hey! Leaf!" Dawn yelled. Leaf looked up and waved. Dawn asked her, "We should get going to eat, can we go to some cafè or something?" Iris perked up and ran to Dawn and just shook his head and followed after her. "Did you just say 'cafè'" she asked excitedly.

Dawn and Leaf screamed a little because she scared them. Leaf sighed and said, "Yeah! We were hoping we were getting something to eat here, do you know a place?" Iris nodded her head. She opened her mouth to say something but a hand covered it.

"Hey,um. Sorry about her, she's just very excited to meet you." Trip interupted. Dawn giggled, "Oh. It's okay! We don't mind...Wait, you saw through our disguise?" **(LOL I don't know how to spell) **

Leaf poked her, "Dawn. We're not wearing one."

Dawn looked at her and herself and laughed, "Oh yeah! Right! Oh, by the way, who are you?" Iris took Trip's hand out of her mouth and greeted her and Trip, "Hi! My name is Iris! This is my boyfriend, Trip!" Trip just waved. May and Misty came running to them. "Can we go eat now?" May complained. she looked to who they were talking to and asked, "Who are they?"

"This is Trip and Iris. They're helping us go to a cafè to eat." Leaf explained to the others. They nodded their heads, "Hi! My name is Misty! This is May." Misty introuduced the others.

May just smiled. "Can we go to the cafe now?" May asked. Iris nodded her head, "Sure! Me and Trip are suppose to go to work anyways. So, follow us!" May quickly gathered up her things, so did the others. "Ok! We're all set, let's go!" Iris cheered.

They took one left and two rights. "We're almost there." Trip informed them.

"Well, look what the tide dragged in!" a cheery voice laughed. They all turned around to see Hilary, Angela, Brianna and Melody. With their 'boyfriends.' The girls were all wearing exotic swimming suits, while the boys were wearing some swimming trunks. The boys looked kinda awkward.

"See, what I did there! I said, Look what the tide dragged in! You know, because we're on a beach. You get it?" Hilary explained even though we know what she meant. Everybody sweatdropped while Hilary started to giggle.

"So, why are you here?" Anglea asked while giving Dawn a bad look. Dawn glared back.

"Oh! We're going to a cafè to eat! Trip and Iris are leading us there." May explained cheerfully even though she is feeling very mad inside. Leaf waved to Hilary and Hilary happily waved back smiling. "Hi, Leaf! You enjoying the beach right now?" she asked. Leaf giggled a bit and replied, "Oh, it's just a beautiful day today, right?"

Hilary nodded her head in agreement. "Hey! Um... We're just gonna go now for our jobs. See ya there! Here's our number if you need directions, bye!" Iris said waving good-bye.

"Hey, there's something over there." Misty pointed to a sparkly and shiny object. She ran towards it. The others followed her. "Oh. My. Gosh! IT's beautiful." Misty screamed. Once the others got over to where Misty was, they stared in awe. There is was, in Misty's hand.

A medium-sized aquamarine coloured crystal. It was so beautiful, every direction you look at it, it always shined. "Woah. That's so pretty." Leaf complimented. Misty dusted some of the sand off the crystal. "I could just make this into something to wear." Misty suggested. Melody just glared. "Hey. Can I look at it for a second or can I have it?" Melody asked.

Misty looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you kidding me? No!" Melody pouted, "But, why?" Misty stood up and put her hands on her hips and said, "Well, I found it."

Melody glared again and said, "Well, it won't look good on you anyway. So why have it?" Misty and gasped and was about to punch her, but Leaf held her back. "Hey! This is in public this time! Last time was in private and we had bodyguards with us!" Leaf reminded her.

"Hey! I have an idea. How about wed have a sing-off contest for this. All the girls will sing a song and we will pick random people to be judges for the sing-off. We will split up into two groups to see which group will get the crystal. Is that a great idea?" Brianna explained. Angela, Hilary and Melody agreed to it. Dawn and May also agreed to it. Leaf looked at Misty to see if she will agree.

Melody smirked, "Will you agree to it or your precious expensive **(yes it is!) **crystal is going to be crushed badly. So what do you say, you in?" she asked with a smirk while her hand is waiting to be shaked. Misty smirked and shook her hand. "WAIT!" Dawn yelled.

Everyone looked at her with confusing looks. "What?" Angela asked coldly. Dawn cleared her throat and said, "Where are we going ro have the sing-off?" she asked innocently.

"Um. We could ask Iris and Trip if there's a karoake bar! I'll call them!" May started dialing Iris's number and said, "Hey, Iris! Is there a karoake bar somewhere here?...But you said it was a cafe...Oh! I get it, it's perfect! We'll meet you there at like 7, kay? Bye!" May ended her call and explained, "Well, Iris said where she works is also a karoake bar, it's like a half cafe and half karoake bar. She said she'll have it reserved for us at like 7. It's 3 so we have 4 hours to prepare. She also said she'll pick the judges not us."

"Well. See ya at the sing-off chalenge. Ta ta for now!" Melody waved.

**Done! LOL Sorry for not updating soon! **

**I love Victorious now! No hating on me just because I like Victorious! The only reason I like it because I like their songs and dance moves LOL. If you love to watch Victorious and want to watch it again and again, go to **

**My friend gave it to me. La La La La. **

**Lol to Robbie. His song was like:**

_**It's fun to run it's fun to play **_

_**It's fun to make things out of clay.**_

_**It's fun to fill your car with gas, it's fun to break...**_

_**Things made of GLASS!**_

**LOL it's stuck in my mind! And the reason I didn't update because I had to do some course to get a liecense. Anyway, I passed as usual.**

**So stay tuned if you want to know where this will take... Dun! Dun! Dun!**

**Bye, Kat Kat Kate**

**P.S.: This is 5,249 words**


End file.
